


Your True Worth is for My Mirth

by ImaginationOverboard



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Fights, Mild Gore, Multi, Psychological Torture, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationOverboard/pseuds/ImaginationOverboard
Summary: Every action has its consequences.Lepidus knew that from the start, yet he was desperate to get his revenge on Antony.





	Your True Worth is for My Mirth

_Knock_ _knock_ _._

“Come in,” answered the deep mellow voice from beyond the door. 

Lepidus pushed the door open to find Antony sitting at the study, lean legs propped against the dark mahogany table. Eyes lingering at the profile view of the strong features of his superior, Lepidus stepped inside and closed the door behind him. 

“Got the will?” Antony turned to face him, fixing his gaze on the weaker of the two. 

Unable to hold his intense stare, Lepidus nodded and looked down at the scroll in his hands. “Yes, sir.” 

Lepidus looked at Antony’s outstretched hand for a moment, before handing the neatly pressed paper over to him. 

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Antony gestured to the seat across from him. “Have a seat. No need to be so nervous.” 

Unstable hands reached for the chair in front of him and gently sat down. Heart thumping wildly against his chest, Lepidus hated himself for acting this way. He hated himself for always following Antony’s orders. He hated always being Antony’s errand boy. Always being at his beck and call, making it seem like he had no mind of his own. He hated himself for fearing the man that was scanning through the contents of Caesar’s will in front of him. The time has come. The time has come for him to finally- 

The deep guttural sound of Antony chuckling broke through his thoughts. Hatred filled his eyes as he stared at the man who has seemingly gone insane. _What is so funny?_

“ _Good dog._ ” the words Antony spouted quickened his pulse even more. Is Antony finally showing his true colours? 

Antony’s eyes finally left the paper to stare back into his hurt-filled eyes.

“What did you just say?” his voice a barely contained anger, Lepidus’ mind was in a whirl. It took every ounce of his being not to shout at the other male. 

Antony simply smirked at him before leisurely standing up, looking at him for a moment, then took him time to speak. 

“You think that all those years being with Julius Caesar, I wouldn’t notice?” he started pacing around the room.

“I was beginning to wonder what took you so long just to fetch Caesar’s will,” he started. 

“Knowing you,” he smiled, “your loyal ass probably took some time deciding, knowing the consequences.” 

“You, who o’erheard my little chat with Octavius; You, who paced sullenly by to Caesar’s house; You, who then decided to forge Caesar’s will.” 

“Now _you_ tell me,” he stopped in his tracks to scorn at Lepidus. “What was going through your _little_ brain while attempting to mimic Caesar’s handwriting?” 

The poor man looked away, jaws tight with tension and guilt. Quite honestly Lepidus knew his plan did not have much chance at success. But he was blinded by hatred and betrayal, much that he was willing to grasp at thin straws in order to seek some form of revenge on Antony. Antony, who called him a slight, unmeritable man, one who shall but bear them as the ass bears gold, one who must only be seen as property. All respect he had for Antony as a leader was shattered as did his heart. Such a loyal man as he, only to be seen as a stepping stone, a tool, to be used and thrown away. The feeling of betrayal weighed down his melancholic heart as he steeled himself for revenge. 

“Foolish boy.” Antony circles around the table, standing behind Lepidus. His rough hands weighed down on the other male, earning a violent reaction from the latter. “Don’t fucking touch me.” Lepidus smacked away the hand resting on his shoulder, only to be surprised with the metallic _click_ of a pocket knife right by his left ear. 

“You know,” Antony started, “that every action has its consequences.” 

“Get away from me.” Lepidus spoke through gritted teeth. 

“You do understand that you are in no position to make demands, right?” Antony lightly slapped his right cheek, infuriating the other male even more. 

Mustering his courage, Lepidus tried to get out of the chair, only to be held down again. 

“Fuck!” the cool metal sliced across his cheek, drawing blood. 

“Be a good dog, will you? Or I won’t be nice.” Antony hissed. 

“Just get it over and done with.” Lepidus clenched his eyes shut. 

The door opened, gaining the attention of both males. 

“Oh~ someone’s having fun, isn’t he?” Octavius stalked into the room. “Mind if I join?” 

Half a moment passed before Lepidus took this chance to twist from Antony’s grasp, swiftly snatching the knife before ducking under the table. Resurfacing on the other side, Lepidus managed to put some distance between himself and the two men. Desperate hands tugged at the window, but it wouldn’t budge. 

Antony smiled at the despair on Lepidus’ face as Octavius moved to attack. With little effort, Octavius twisted Lepidus’ arm behind his back and disarmed him, prying the knife from his fingers and aimed it at his neck. 

Octavius chuckled wickedly at his ear. “My, my, what should we do to you?” 

Lepidus cursed under his breath, struggling in his grip. The threat of the knife pressed further against his neck, slicing his skin open. 

“Hm... Do you figure we could cut your Achilles heel off? And watch you crawl on all fours... Actually, I would be surprised if you could manage this much. Maybe you’ll be dragging your body on the ground.” 

Horrible mental images filled Lepidus’ mind and he was frozen with shock. _How could anyone...?_

“That’s a good idea, Octavius,” Antony returned from locking the door. “I’m curious to see what would happen.” 

“No...” Lepidus slowly shook his head. “Please, no!” 

Octavius suggesting it would mean one thing, but Antony actually agreeing would bring his worst nightmares into reality. 

“No? If you cherish your legs that much...how about your hands? We could chop off your fingers...” Octavius leaned into Lepidus’ ear. “One knuckle by one knuckle.”

“No! Please don’t!” Lepidus shook with fear, tears threatening to spill from his wide eyes. 

“My, dear Lepidus. Never would I have dreamed to see you in such a sorry state.” Antony mocks at him. “ _I pity you._ ” 

Lepidus’ look of fear changed into one of hatred. “Stop fucking with me!” 

Antony’s face turned cold. “Octavius, hand me the knife.” 

“Fuck no!” Lepidus was dragged to the table by Octavius, with Antony holding his right hand down. 

“Please no!” the captive man screamed repeatedly at the top his lungs, but his struggles are to no avail. 

“Which finger...” Antony mumbles to himself as he took his time deciding. 

“Stop! Stop, please!” Tears streaked down Lepidus’ face, his heart hammering so hard against his chest that it might burst. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead as he shook with effort, the anxiety consuming him. He screamed till his throat was hoarse and dry, the sound of his ragged breathing filling the room while his stomach churned with a sense of dread. 

Antony raised the knife with no haste, seemingly oblivious to the screaming and writhing boy in front of him. 

Paying no heed to his screams of protest, Antony brought down the knife. 

BAM! The sound of the knife slamming into the table shocked the room into silence. Lepidus felt his heart stop. Nobody moved. Even Lepidus stopped shaking. He stopped breathing altogether. 

There it was, the sharp metal that stuck in the wood precisely between his pointer and middle finger. Frozen in place, Lepidus could only stare blankly at the evil glint of metal. 

An eternity seemed to pass before Antony broke the silence. "Oops, I missed~ " Giggling, he reached to pry the knife wedged into the table. 

"One more time, " Antony chimed, as he raised the knife once again, poised to strike. Lepidus, now staring at the light scar upon the wooden table, started to breathe raggedly again. 

"ANYTHING! " Lepidus screamed, and Antony stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the despair in his eyes. "I'll do anything. Just don't chop off any part of me. " 

"Very well. " Antony shrugged, and the knife withdrew back to its slot. 

Hearing that, Lepidus breathed out the breath he was holding, a wave of relief pouring over him. He took a few deep breaths, mentally trying to calm himself down. 

"Tell me, Octavius, what is a bitch good for? " the corners of his mouth tugged up to form a smirk. 

The other male faced Antony with a knowing smile. "Why, of course, Antony. A bitch is only good for..." Octavius leaned into Lepidus’ ear, " _...Its ass._ " 

Confusion crossed Lepidus' features, but reality sank in and absolute horror consumed his face as he saw Antony unbuckling his belt. 

_No way..._ He escaped one form of torture, only to be thrown into another type of hell again. 

Lepidus' mind was blank as he did not refuse the leather that bound his hands tightly behind his back. His face was forcefully tugged towards Octavius. “Now bend over,” his slick, warm tongue glided across the wound on his left cheek.

END

**Author's Note:**

> WHELP, WE'RE ALL GOING TO HELL


End file.
